User talk:Madyoer
Please make comments chronologically, with oldest on top and newest on the bottom. -Thanks __TOC__ HI Hi there Rick! Welcome to the yo-yo wiki! We're nowhere near as big or as formal as wikipedia but we are always delighted to have new editors. We ask all new members to read to get a feel for how things work here. Any issues/questions/comments feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. --Wilfred 16:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Yo-yos Hey there! I noticed you added the Dark Magic to André Boulay's wiki page. You put it under Yo-Yo Models . I thought maybe it should be labeled Signature Yo-Yos . Would it be okay, to go and edit your edit to change it to the Signature Yo-Yos ? Yo shi 01:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Templates Thanks! It's done now. Check it out, I also created the template here: Template:Infobox Tricks Thanks for the ones you made, I literally copied yours to make it. =] I don't know how useful it will be for tricks that can't really be photographed, like Spirit Bomb. But it might be handy for mounts and string tricks. It adds some nice pizzazz to the page. =] I've just done Eiffel Tower and Jamaican Flag. But I hope to get some more done soon. Thanks again! Yo shi 21:41, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Misc Thanks. =] Wow, you're editing like crazy! Yo shi 21:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be great. It'd be really good for everyone to start using them. :D Maybe we should start a new Category for the Templates....? Yo shi 22:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Templates Firstly, putting a Category on a redirect is really clever. :-D Anyway, templates are certainly tricky. You can find a list of all the templates we have here. The 'infobox yo-yo' page was our first attempt at a template and it didn't work. I then started 'infobox simple' from scratch and produced something that works. If you're not using 'infobox yo-yo' I might delete it to avoid confusion. In a nutshell you put instructions inside tags and the template itself below. The strange {| stuff is to make it into a table. Each } means that you put a "manufacturer=megasuperyo" on the page and the bit after the | is the default value if you don't put "manufacturer=..." on the page. Special pages do stuff, they can't be edited because they are computer-updated lists of things. Admins don't put pages there not to be edited, although we do have a few which can't be changed without admin powers. I'm happy to help write any templates as necessary, but I hope that's useful. --Wilfred 17:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Articles stats Check out . In a nutshell we have pages in total. The articles figure (the 'NUMBEROFARTICLES' variable) has some sort of requirement for the length of a page, so I'm guessing that if the word count changes slightly, an article will be added to or removed from that figure. It's also worth noting that the users figure is miles out, it was around ~3000 before we moved to wikia and so I believe it includes all the wikia wikis.--Wilfred 21:55, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks (re: Barnstar) Thanks Rick. I edit here because I enjoy it. You've a to your name too :-p. Uni exams are currently keeping me busy but things will back to normal by the end of June. I'm hoping to get to the New York open in August, will I catch you there? Re: Hi Hi Rick, nice to meet you here. This wiki sure can use some steady contributors. I myself got sidetracked a little, building a house, raising a kid (and just four weeks ago a second one), restoring a few old pinball machines for the basement (the benefits o having a house) :-). Yo-yoing, however, never let go of me. I read on your page, that you also have a Silver Bullet 1. I love the early Tom Kuhns. Transaxles are probably the state of the art, but from time to time, notihing beats a good wood axle. Maybe I should add a review or two. :-) Read you, Hans --HB 19:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Re: modded yo-yos The problem here is that there are different types of mods. Putting an o-ring in a FHZ does not stop it being a FHZ. Then again, yo-yos like these would probably deserve their own page. It's really only the latter that we would want a category for I think - what do you think? If we do create a category we could easily make it a sub-category of yo-yos. By the way, your talk page says please leave newest messages at the top. If people use the leave message button they don't have control over where their message appears - I'm not sure where on your page this will end up. --Wilfred 07:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Modded Yo-Yos If I may add my 2cents as well, I would prefer mods that still are recognizable as the original yo-yo (like Takeshi's recessed Freehands) on the page of the original yo-yo. Otherwise the wiki would have too many very short pages, a style that I do not really like. Most mods like the ones on the mod contest page, however, should get their own page, as they are basically new designed, that often borrow elements from more than one yo-yo or add lots of new material to one. --HB 19:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Modded Yo-Yos You wrote "I Think I lean more towards a modified yo-yo category for two reasons. First because by putting it in the original article like the freehand then we would potentially give them more credibility than they might usually receive or deserve. I also feel by placing someone’s modd in the Yo-yo article we potentially could have a ton of modds listed (EX Freehand modds byTakeshi, HigBy, and any other person that has ever done a modd on a Freehand.)" The extra category is a good idea. If we keep mods and original yo-yos apart, we should imho add at least links to the "recognizable" :-) mods on the original pages to keep things together. --HB 22:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yoyowiki T-Shirt Hi Rick, images of the T-shirt are now on my user page. --HB 22:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Trick ladder Hi Rick, linking the trick ladder is a good idea. My next project (for the weekend) is to do some basic tricks, so I can redesign the Beginners Section. Linking the ladder would be my next step, unless you beat me to it :). Glad you like the shirt. Drew quite a little attention at the juggling convention. Read you, Hans --HB 19:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Re: categories They look fine to me, I can't see anything untoward with Contests or Clubs. What's the problem? --Wilfred(talk| ) 19:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *Are you sure you're not confusing articles with subcategories? Clicking the + next to the categories shows any subcategories. Looking at this shows the full lists of all categories we have. It looks fine to me. --Wilfred(talk| ) 21:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) **Your computer is behaving the same as mine. There are 5 articles and no sub categories in National Contests. The three subcategories of Contests are National Contests, Regional Contests and US State Contests, and they do not have any subcategories themselves. --Wilfred(talk| ) 01:21, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: spam I think I've dealt with it. I was without a working browser for a while, but I'm around again now. If there are any more problems leave me a message or email me. --Wilfred (talk| ) 16:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Wow Rick, I haven't been around Yo-Yo Wiki nearly enough. You are a huge help! Thank You! Schalicto 06:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: external links Oh, I hadn't noticed. Thanks for letting me know, I'll ask the wikia team about it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC)